


Unannounced

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Angst, Barley knows about that, Blackmail, Brotherly Angst, Established Relationship, I mean, Ian is a cam boy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Masturbation, WIP, it's just the word 'rape', later on, rape will not happen in this story, tagging to be sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the dark fic verse, Ian is a cam boy. Once he and his brother are together, Colt finds out about their relationship and kicks Barley out of the house. Can things get better from there? Will anything ever go back to how it used to be? (Alternative summary: When Colt finds out about their relationship, he kicks Barley out, but it's only temporary as Ian is able to successfully preform a memory wiping spell. However, using the spell comes with serious consequences. This only seems to be a series of rather misfortunate events as the brothers attempt to keep their relationship and their love for each other. Does love really win in the end?)
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t expecting to write this, to be honest, but I’m intrigued by this concept. Don’t like, don’t read!

Ian gripped his brother’s shoulders, burying his face in his neck. Barley was whispering sweet nonsense in his ear, fucking him slowly and deeply.

“Aw, look at him. He looks so cute! He’s hiding from us~”

Ian was fighting back tears. They couldn’t escape. They couldn’t leave.

How did this all go wrong?

~

Ian was 16 when he became a cam boy. It was just something he felt like doing and had an interest in it. He only had a few shows posted but he was gathering a nice group of regulars.  
Right around that time, Anonymous 10, a newcomer, was interested in him and Ian had to make it worth his time. Of course, this new viewer was so pleased with Ian’s performance that they already scheduled a private show.

Imagine Ian’s surprise when Barley turned out to be the Anonymous 10. Not that it mattered to either of them, actually. Barley made sweet love to him on the day of the scheduled private show and now they’ve been together ever since.

Life after that was different. They were always together and Ian continued his cam boy life. Barley honestly didn’t mind that Ian did this for a source of income. He did worry and fuss that Ian was underage, but Ian insisted he would be fine. Besides, only Barley could do things like this to him.. And Barley was more than eager to record Ian’s shows.

Laurel was pleased with her boys and how well they got along with each other. But then, well, something terrible happened.

~

No, Laurel doesn’t die. That’s from another fic. (you all should go read it)

Colt catches them one day.

That’s what happened.

~

Ian was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Barley. Barley was humming softly as he wrapped his arms around Ian. Ian snuggled against Barley, smiling as he kicked his shoes off and put his legs in his lap. Barley grinned as he kissed him briefly. Ian smiled, kissing back just as gently.

Then Barley got slightly impatient, pulling Ian closer and pressing sweet kisses to his neck while reaching lower. Ian was gasping and arching his back, moaning as Barley started stroking him off, whispering about how good his show was last night..

Then the door opened. 

“Boys, I’m home!”

Colt gasped, seeing them in a compromising position. Ian scrambled to pull his pants on, face flushed with shame. Barley immediately backed off, but it was too late.

“What were you two just doing?”

“N Nothing!”

“Don’t lie to me! Your mother will definitely be hearing about this!”

~

Laurel was looking at her boys in tears. Colt was busy lecturing them about their relationship and how it was wrong.

“For one thing, you’re both related! Incest is wrong! It’s disgusting and sick! There’s something wrong with you two.”

Barley wanted to roll his eyes. Of course, he’s heard all of this before but.. Ian was shaking beside him, gripping the couch. Ian’s heard this before too, but he just couldn’t take criticizing his character like that. Barley patted his hand gently, but couldn’t take his hand in front of them.

Colt was still ranting on and on. 

“Ian’s only a minor!”

“Barley, you’re older, you should know better than to groom your own brother like that! Now he thinks it’s okay to be with older men, specifically his brother!”

“I’m definitely letting you off with a warning. If Laurel didn’t convince me, I would’ve arrested you right here and now on charges of underage and rape. But since I’m not doing that, you have two hours to leave this house.”

Barley looked at Colt, the light gone from his eyes.

“Yes, sir.”

“You will not see Ian for a long time.”

Colt was still talking to Barley as Ian covered his face in his hands, sobbing. Laurel was crying as she sat beside Ian, wrapping her arms around him and talking softly to him.

“I I don’t want to do this, but this is wrong. I can’t have you two being together for now. But when you turn 18.. I won’t stop you, alright? That’s when you’ll be an adult and you’re on your own.”

Ian knew his mother meant well, but the fact that he broke her heart too hurt him. He cried even harder.

~

Ian was sitting by himself at the table. Colt had finished talking to him, but now he was doing paperwork for Ian to see a therapist. 

Ian sighed as he finished the papers and left them on the table. He could hear Colt and Barley moving stuff out of Barley’s room. Barley was silent and Ian could feel the anger radiating off him. Barley hadn’t said a word to Colt ever since the lecture.

Colt didn’t look remorseful at all. Finally, all of his stuff was loaded in the van. Laurel was still crying softly. Ian walked over to Barley; his eyes downcast.

“I I hope you do alright. Finding an apartment and all.”

“I’ll be fine, Ian. I’m just worried about you.” Barley replied, smiling slightly at him. Ian wandered why Barley was so calm about this when Barley pulled him in for a hug and whispered in his ear.

“Quests of Yore, page 117.”

Ian knew immediately what Barley was referring to and nodded, feeling himself relax in his arms. He wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“Time for you to go.” Colt said.

“Well, I didn’t want to be anywhere near you.” Barley replied harshly to Colt, letting go of Ian, and jumped into the van. He drove away, hitting the trashcan on purporse. Colt swore as he went to get the trash and picked it up.

Ian sighed, rubbing his arm pitifully as he walked back inside. As soon as he was out of their sights, he dashed upstairs, a smile on his face.

He opened the Quests of Yore book and flipped to page 117.

“Memory Wiping spell.”

As Ian whispered the spell while holding his staff, he and Barley failed to notice the tiny writing at the bottom.

“Warning: Two wrongs don’t make a right. When using this spell, be prepared to have another bigger wrong to happen. No bad deed goes unpunished.”


	2. Inception and Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as things seem to get better, they get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing Chapter 2 already! XD

Ian had finished uttering the spell when he fell on the floor, unable to move. He closed his eyes and felt like he was in a dream. He was looking through Colt’s eyes, the memories of earlier appearing like a flashback sequence.

‘What is this place?’

He was vaguely thinking of little emotions running around and controlling Colt’s mind, when he looked at the memory closely. It looked like a marble and it kept replaying that awful moment when they got caught. It was emitting a red glow to it.

He raised the memory above his head, ready to smash it.

But..

He hesitated.

Should he destroy these memories? It felt like something was holding him back.

Yes.

Don’t hold back.

Ian gritted his teeth and slammed the memory to the ground. It shattered into a million pieces and he was so satisfied by the sound.  
He didn’t have to hold back. There wasn’t anything wrong with erasing a bad memory.

~

He left Colt’s mind and went to work on his mother’s memories. He could feel the hurt and anguish of Laurel’s inner thoughts about her sons and it tore him apart.

He gathered the memories and smashed them as well, knowing that his mother should be spared the pain of finding them out like this. Ian kept reminding himself that this was better, that there was no way his mother should be hurt emotionally like this.

Oh, Ian..

~

Ian woke up, wincing slightly in pain. He didn’t expect the spell to knock him over like that. He glanced in the mirror and saw that his nose was bleeding. He wiped his nose clean with a tissue and tossed it away.

Once he was sure he wasn’t bleeding, he headed downstairs.

“Why are all of Barley’s things gone?” Laurel was saying and Ian felt his heart beat faster.

The spell must’ve worked!

To make sure, however, he walked to Barley’s room, looking innocent and relaxed.

“Well, you know Barley. He probably pretended to move out again.”

Colt rolled his eyes as he sat at the table, drinking his coffee. 

“He really needs to stop doing that. It’s such a hassle.”

Ian grinned as he pulled up his cell phone. “I can call him and tell him to come back home.”

“Please do. This is getting old.” Laurel muttered, looking at the room.

“Although, this is probably the only time we get to see it clean.” Ian laughed before turning to Colt.

“Before I do, do you remember what happened at noon?”

Colt shook his head, looking confused.

“I can’t recall this morning or noon, for some reason.”

“Neither can I.” Laurel admitted, walking into the kitchen and getting a drink.

“Well, you guys must’ve slept in late.”

They both shrugged and Ian grinned, hurrying outside to call Barley.

“Hey, Ian. Did you do the spell already?”

“Yes, I did! And it worked! They don’t remember what happened!”

“That’s great!” Ian could hear the relief in Barley’s tone of voice. He smiled as well, relaxing against the side of the house.

“You should come home. They want you to come back.”

“Yeah, I will. We should go out tonight and celebrate your magical advances, young sorcerer!”

Ian giggled, feeling his cheeks warm up.

Everything seemed right with the world again.

“Yeah, why not?”

~

Barley and Ian were putting stuff back in Barley’s room, chatting about where to go for their date tonight. They both agreed on a movie and dinner, maybe ice cream later. Ian was happy and Barley was happy. They teased each other as they went to the van, laughing and joking around.

Ian smiled as he turned to the page again, tracing the picture fondly.

“Good thing I have the magic in me.”

Barley grinned, taking Ian’s hand and kissing it.

“Hell yeah.”

Ian smiled, closing the book before turning to Barley.

“So, we’re watching 50 Shades of Blue?”

“Not really, I don’t like bondage or that type of shit.”

Ian snorted, gesturing to the rope in the back. Barley laughed, pulling up to an empty parking space.

“Well, I should be more specific: I don’t like the bondage portrayed in that movie. Shrub dared me to go watch it and I hated it. It’s like.. badly written fiction off that other lame book series Twilight Dusk. The ones about elves and werewolves?”

Ian laughed as they got out of the van.

“I can’t believe that was a thing back then. There are still people at school that loved the series and the movies. But when 50 Shades of Blue came out, they think love involves contracts and legal terms?”

Barley laughed, taking Ian’s hand as they walked to the movies together.

“See what I mean? You’re a smart kid, of course you figured it out.” Ian grinned and they walked in the lobby and bought tickets for the scary movie.

~

It was late afternoon after the movie. Ian liked scary movies but Barley honestly couldn’t stand them. Of course, Barley pretended he wasn’t afraid of the monsters in the movie at all; Ian knew Barley was pretending, but he didn’t call him out on it. All the scary scenes just meant they could make out and not worry about getting caught in the empty theater.

They reached the van and Ian smiled as he placed the refill of popcorn in the back, knowing fully well that their Mom was going to ask for some. Barley started driving to a well known make out place and Ian felt his heart thud slightly.

Barley parked the van and Ian felt his heart beat faster. They overlooked the city and Ian smiled at how pretty this view was. 

“Want to step out?”

Ian nodded, walking out with Barley and sat on the roof of the van. Ian looked up at the sky, admiring the two moons and the stars. Barley pointed out the constellations to Ian, smiling as he listed some.  
Ian felt cold and they headed back in the van, and that’s when Barley made a move. Ian shivered as he felt Barley lean towards him and kiss him gently. Ian kissed back, moaning softly.

“I love you..” Barley whispered against his lips and Ian opened his mouth so Barley could slide his tongue in. Ian walked over to Barley’s driver seat and sat in his lap, moaning as he felt how hard Barley was.

Ian gasped, tilting his head back while gripping his shoulders as Barley grinded against him slowly, causing the van to rock back and forth.

“B Barley..” He moaned, pressing against him eagerly. Barley continued to grind against Ian until Ian cried out, coming in his jeans.

“So eager for me..” Barley whispered in Ian’s ear, kissing gently when they saw the red and blue of police lights. Ian froze, gripping Barley’s shoulders even tighter.

“Step out of the vehicle, please.”

They recognized the voice to belong to Officer Specter and Barley felt his blood run cold.

“Ian, I should’ve mentioned this earlier: Colt said he was going to tell the other officers to keep a close eye on me. If I ever took you out for a ride in the van and went somewhere like this.. I’m so sorry. I was just so angry at Colt that I forgot..”

Ian nodded, his heart pounding in fear.

There was no denying that they were alone and in Barley’s signature orange van, Guinevere the Second, with the painting on the side. Ian faintly remembered he became a cam boy to help pay for a paint job to surprise Barley. 

But now.. 

If he had known that the other officers knew, he would’ve just wiped their memories too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Be on the lookout for the next chapter!


	3. Deception and Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey gets increasingly worrisome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting idea to explore, but I'm pretty sure it's not real in real life.

“Don’t worry. You can use the disguise spell to be someone else.” Barley whispered. Ian felt himself sigh in relief. 

“T That could work.”

“Please step out of the vehicle. I won’t ask again.”

Ian used the spell to change into one of Barley’s friends. They stepped out of the van, with Ian wearing Barley’s jacket to hide his wet jeans.

“Evening, Mr. Lightfoot. And what are we doing out here?”

“Oh, you know. Just taking Rose for a drive up here to see the stars.”

Ian shuffled uncomfortable as he stood there. A cool breeze was starting to drift through and his jeans were still wet.

“Oh, Rose? I don’t think we’ve met.”

The officer stepped closer with her hand out.

Ian took her hand, trying to force a polite smile.

“Evening.”

“It appears I’ve misunderstood something. My apologies. You can go back to whatever you were doing.”

“Of course, officer.”

Barley waved to her before she turned back to them, a smile on her face.

“Just to be clear.. Rose, you aren’t just Ian in disguise, are you?”

He shook his head, wondering if the spell would work if he didn’t talk.

His hair, which was dirty blonde, shifted to a dark blue. Shit. This was bad.

“Oh, really? Because I wouldn’t be surprised if Ian used the disguise spell. It’s similar to how you tricked Officer Gore and I last time.”

Barley felt his composure breaking.

How did she know about this?

She must’ve seen the look in his eyes and smiled even wider.

“Officer Bronco has been telling us all about the magic you two have used. The spells you used during your quest.”

Ian was shivering again, but not from the cold.

‘I knew I shouldn’t have explained those spells when we were playing Quests of Yore!’ Barley was thinking and she stepped closer.

“Ian, drop the disguise. I’m taking you both to the station.”

Ian shook his head again and she smiled.

“I’m sure we can work something out. But please, I’m taking you in.”

They both walked to the car. There wasn’t any escape from this. If they tried to run, it wouldn’t work. 

Ian wouldn’t be able to do the memory spell until she stopped driving, lest he caused a terrible accident.

Both were silent on the way to the station.

~

“There must be a law for magic users.” Officer Specter was saying as they walked into the station. "Because lying about certain things and getting away with it is.. punishable."

“*Rose*, you may wait in another room. Another officer will join you there.” During the drive, Ian was successful in turning his hair dirty blonde again. He and Barley exchanged worried looks as he walked to a room with a bed in it. Ian sat down on it, trying to remain calm. 

A young male, who looked about the age of eighteen, stepped into the room. He was wearing gloves and had a plastic tray in his hands.

“Ma’am, I’ll need you to remove your clothes so I can preform a cavity search. If you were lying about your gender, then this is mandatory.”

“I I’ve never heard of this protocol before.” Ian squeaked before clearing his throat. Would the spell manifest feminine parts for him? He hoped so.

“It’s something new. I really don’t want to do this, but I need your consent before I do so.”

Ian shivered. If he denied he was a woman, the officer would know what was up.

“I am a female! I I’ll prove it to you!”

Ian started undressing, his face flushing darker each time he removed his clothes. How the spell was able to manipulate clothing or genitals was beyond his comprehension. He had small breasts and an adorable hourglass shape complexion. Huh, so the spell did this.. He filed the information away for later.

He removed his panties, which were soaking wet from earlier. The young officer raised his eyebrows.

“Wow, getting frisky at the makeout place?”

Ian refused to comment and he shrugged.

“I mean, depending on your age, it could be an act of public indecency.”

“How old are you?” Ian hissed, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“I’m twenty!” The officer said, rolling his eyes.

“Now, if you’re done talking, it’s time.”

Ian felt himself grow cold at the idea of another man touching him, but he spread his legs. He hoped to the gods above that this would be over and done with and the officer would be professional and not perverted at all.

“They call you Rose for a reason..” He mumbled, his fingers easily sliding into the vagina the spell had managed. Ian gasped. The lube the officer was using was fucking cold. How was he feeling these sensations if it wasn’t his?

“L Like my parents called me that based on my- oh gods!” Ian arched his back, tears of humiliation flooding down his face as the officer hit a spot inside him and his thumb circled his clit.

“Are you a virgin?” He asked and Ian shook his head. No, he wasn’t. That was a truth.

“Well, you are a female. My apologies.” He slid his fingers out and licked his fingers clean. Ian glared at him, but the officer said nothing as he left.

Ian hastily redressed. He wondered what Barley would say? 

..what were they asking him in the other room?

What were they going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, pretty sure that's not a *real* protocol, but tis only fiction. This chapter is mainly for establishing the fact that Ian can use the spell to manifest feminine organs. It's important for later on..

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you're expecting more? Haha, well, you gotta wait for that! In the meantime, thanks for reading!


End file.
